


Shadow Squad/Story One - In The Beginning

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Personally, I'm partial to minor chords. <p>Warnings: We're talking major angst here, at least in chapter one.  It gets better after that.  Not a death story, at least no one you would care about anyway. </p><p>Thanks to my beta readers, very patient people they are, Rubin, Charle, and Wolfling.  They did good.  Any mistakes are mine. </p><p>m/m sex, graphic, implied and otherwise.  If you're under 18, go away.  If you don't like that, you're on the wrong damn list. </p><p>If you like it, send feedback.  If you don't like it, tell me why. If you have ideas for other missions for the squad, send them. If you send flames, they will be posted and chuckled over, especially if they're creative.</p><p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Shadow Squad/Story One - In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I'm partial to minor chords. 
> 
> Warnings: We're talking major angst here, at least in chapter one. It gets better after that. Not a death story, at least no one you would care about anyway. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers, very patient people they are, Rubin, Charle, and Wolfling. They did good. Any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> m/m sex, graphic, implied and otherwise. If you're under 18, go away. If you don't like that, you're on the wrong damn list. 
> 
> If you like it, send feedback. If you don't like it, tell me why. If you have ideas for other missions for the squad, send them. If you send flames, they will be posted and chuckled over, especially if they're creative.

## Shadow Squad/Story One - In The Beginning

by Kathi C

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair and Simon belong to Pet Fly et al. I'm making no money on this story or any others I write. Don't sue. I'm broke and unemployed and my car isn't running. You wouldn't get much. 

All other members of Shadow Squad belong to me. Ask before using. If you don't, they can mess you up really bad. They're good at it.

* * *

Shadow Squad  
Story One - In the Beginning  
by Kathi C. 

Chapter One - Reason for Leaving 

Simon looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand then up at the man standing in front of him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. 

"Very sure, Simon," Detective Jim Ellison told the dark skinned man sitting behind the desk. "Blair and I have talked about it and he supports my decision." 

Simon Banks, captain of the Cascade Police Department's Major Crimes division, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jim, you're my friend and the best detective in this department," he said. 

"Not anymore I'm not," Jim shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. 

"I know they sent my review back to you for 're-evaluation'," Jim said quietly. 

"And I sent it back stating I stood by it," Simon stated. 

"Simon, you and I both know it's just a matter of time." 

"This is about Thursday night." 

Jim nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Thursday night, Jim had gone to talk to one of his informants alone. Blair had a class to teach and couldn't go with him. Something went wrong and Jim ended up in the middle of a gun fight. He called for backup. By the time backup had reached him, almost ten minutes had passed. During that time, Jim had called again, telling them his back up hadn't arrived and he'd been hit. 

The injury wasn't serious. It was just a graze that required a couple of stitches. Jim was in and out of the emergency room in an hour. He didn't even call Blair, although he knew he'd catch hell for that. 

Simon had been livid when he found out what had happened. He went to Dispatch and Internal Affairs to find out what was going on. He was told it would be looked into but it was probably just a break down in communication. 

Jim knew better. He also knew the next time, he might end up dead. Hence, the letter. . . his resignation. 

"It's dated for eight weeks from now," Simon said, looking at it again. 

"By then my vacation and leave will be used up," Jim shrugged. 

He took a deep breath. "I tried, Simon, I really did," he said quietly. He moved over to the window, not really looking out. "You said to give them time, that they'd get used to it and move on to something else. It's been six months and it's gotten worse instead of better. 

"Blair and I never asked for this. All we wanted was to love each other. I guess that's too much to ask of some people. If it was just me, I could handle it but it's killing Blair and, as much as I love being a cop, I love him more. It's come down to either him or the job. The job loses." 

He turned back around to Simon. "I'll finish out the week then I'll clean out my desk." 

Simon nodded. "I wish you would reconsider, Jim." 

"It's too late for that," Jim told him. "I think we both know that." 

"All right, Jim," Simon sighed. 

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said, giving him a small smile. 

"Just remember, you do have friends here." 

"I know," Jim said, as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. 

Jim dropped into the chair at his desk and sighed. This decision wasn't easy. He and Blair had agonized about it, fought about it, and cried about it. In the end, they'd agreed it had to be done. Jim would hand in his resignation. 

James Ellison was more than a police detective. At various times in his adult life, he'd been an army captain, a ranger, worked in covert ops and had been the army liaison to the CIA. After spending eighteen months stranded in Peru, the sole survivor of a crash, he was rescued and left the army. 

More than all that, however, James Ellison was a Sentinel, a man whose five senses were genetically enhanced far past the point of any living human being. A sentinel protected the tribe and Jim's tribe had been the city of Cascade, Washington, but he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. 

And what was a Sentinel without his tribe? 

It was being taken away from him because he'd broken a cardinal rule among the brotherhood. He'd fallen in love with a man. 

Not that Blair Sandburg, Ph.D. was just any man. He was a whirlwind of energy, intelligence and spirit who kept Jim sane, literally and figuratively. Blair had been the one who'd helped him when his suppressed senses had come back. If it hadn't been for Blair, Jim would be dead or locked away. 

It also didn't hurt that Blair was easy on the eyes. 

No, that wasn't quite fair. Blair was a beautiful person, inside and out. He was a generous soul who would give someone the shirt off his back if they needed it. 

Becoming lovers scared both of them... hell, being in love with another man scared them. Neither of them had ever looked at another man before, much less made love to one. It wasn't until after Blair had been shot by Quinn when he and Jim were searching for a kidnapped Simon that the two men decided to admit what they felt for each other. 

For the first three months, they did little more than kiss and cuddle. They were sleeping in the same bed because they enjoyed waking up wrapped around each other. It wasn't idyllic, but they were happy. 

That was eighteen months ago. Six and a half months ago, Blair successfully defended his dissertation and received his doctorate. Two weeks after that, Blair and Jim were 'outed', along with about twenty other people in the city, by a local radical gay paper. From that day, Jim and Blair's lives began a downward spiral. 

Simon already knew about them because they had told him shortly after they'd become lovers. Joel, Brown, and Ryf knew because they'd seen Blair and Jim kiss in Jim's truck in front of a restaurant where the group was meeting for lunch. The men didn't really understand it but Jim and Blair were friends and that was enough for them. 

Steven had called Jim the morning the paper had come out. He said one of his assistants had shown it to him. It took a little bit of explaining from Jim to get his brother to understand that it wasn't men in general, it was Blair who just happened to be a man. If Blair wasn't in the picture, Jim assured him, he would still be dating women. 

Once Jim was off the phone with his brother, he hurried to a local book store to pick up the paper. Paying for it, he didn't look at it until he got home. There it was in black and white. Blair's name, along with Jim's listed as being gay. 

'Damn,' Jim swore to himself; 'it's gonna hit the fan now.' 

He picked up the phone and dialed Blair's office. He got Blair's voice mail and left a message for him to call ASAP. Deciding not to wait for Blair to call him back, he left the loft and headed for Rainier. 

Jim had Blair's teaching schedule memorized, including the rooms where they were located. Classes would be out in three weeks and Blair would graduate. When he got to the university, Jim parked the truck and hurried inside. He walked quickly down the hall to Blair's office. 

Just as he got there, the door opened and Judy Greene walked out. "Hi, Jim," Blair's assistant said with a smile. "Looking for the little professor?" 

Jim smiled at the nickname. Jim stood six foot one to Blair's five foot eight. Judy at four foot ten, had given Blair the nickname of the 'little professor' six years ago. She was a freshman anthropology major and Blair, who was working on his master's degree, led her study group. They'd become good friends, had even dated a few times, but decided they made better friends. She knew Blair was in love with Jim before Jim did and she was the first person Blair told when they got together. 

"He's still in class, isn't he?" Jim said. 

"Yeah, but they should be out in a few minutes." She looked at him. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Judy, Blair and I have been outed," he said quietly. 

"What?!" 

He showed her the article. "Dear God in heaven," she whispered. "Who would do something like that?" 

"I wish I knew," Jim sighed. "I wanted to let Blair know about it before someone else did. He's going to explode." 

"I think explode is too mild a word," she told him. "Come on. Let's get this over with." She took his arm and they headed for Blair's classroom. 

Blair was just finishing when they got there. They waited until all the students were out before they went into the room. The young man was gathering his things when he looked up and saw Jim and Judy walking towards him. His whole face lit up. 

"I wish someone lit up like that when they saw me," Judy sighed, as Jim kissed Blair. That got her a chuckle. 

"What brings you here?" 

"Babe, we got a problem," Jim said. There wasn't going to be an easy way to say this. 

"One of our cases get tossed out of court?" Blair asked. 

"Blair, we've been outed," Jim said simply. 

Blair's eyes widened. "We've been what?!" he exclaimed. 

Jim handed him the newspaper article. "Steven called me this morning and told me about it," he explained. "I went down and got a copy myself. I couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it until I saw it." 

"Who would do something like this?" Blair asked. 

"That's what I'd like to know," Judy said. "I'd say an ex-lover but most of them don't know about you two. And they'd all be female." 

"I'd call the paper but I doubt it would do any good," Jim said. "Freedom of the press, yada, yada, yada." 

"We can't even sue them because it's true," Blair groaned. His eyes went wide again. "Jim, what about the people at the station?" he asked. 

"I've thought about it and one of three things will happen. One, no one will see it. Two, they see it and either won't believe it or won't care.... " 

"Or three, they see it and make your life a living hell," Blair finished. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be number three?" 

Blair was right. At first, it was just minor things. Pamphlets about AIDS and a support group for "reformed" gays were left on Jim's desk. Snide remarks from people, most of whom didn't know Jim or Blair. Hard core gay porn magazines in Jim's mail box. Blair looked at one and said most of those positions were physically impossible for the normal human being. 

"Since when are you considered a normal human being, Chief?" Jim chuckled before tossing it into the trash. 

Things stayed that way for the first couple of weeks. It was annoying and childish but easily dealt with. Jim refused to file an official complaint, although he did let Simon know what was going on. The captain was annoyed as well but unless Jim filed a complaint there wasn't much he could do about it. 

The ante was raised when Jim and Blair walked into the police garage one evening after work. They each had their own car so Jim walked Blair to his. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Someone had written "Faggot Go Home!" in shoe polish across Blair's front windshield. 

Not much was said as Jim managed to find some glass cleaner in the garage supply room and they cleaned the windshield. Jim was quiet because he was angry, Blair was quiet because he was sad. 

He didn't say anything to Jim but the minute they were outed, he knew he was living on borrowed time at the station. He knew it was just a matter of time before the powers that be yanked him from Jim's side at the station. He knew Simon wouldn't do it but Simon's superiors (in rank only) would have no problem with it. 

When they finished, Jim pulled Blair tightly to him. He held the smaller man for a few moments then kissed the top of his head. 

"You're not going to report this, are you?" Jim finally asked. 

Blair shook his head. "What good would it do?" he sighed. "Let's just go home. I feel a major cuddle coming on and I don't want to be in public when it hits." 

Jim chuckled then kissed Blair's head again. 

It quickly escalated from there. Tires were flattened. On a couple of occasions, the tires were slashed. Head and tail lights were smashed. Paint jobs were ruined. The list went on and on. 

One morning, Blair's car wouldn't start. After having it towed to a garage the mechanic informed them there was sugar in the gas tank. Jim just sighed and told him to fix it. There was nothing else he could do. 

Blair wrote it in a note book he was keeping. Inside was the list of things that had happened to him and Jim since they were outed. It had dates, times, places and cost of repairs. So far he had ten pages written, front and back. 

Most of it had taken place at the station. Oh, there had been some at the university but it was minor. He wasn't teaching that summer so what problems he had were from colleagues and so-called friends. A couple of ex-girlfriends were mad because they thought he'd just been using them as cover. He also didn't get the teaching position he wanted. They hired someone from Texas, so he wasn't sure about that. He took the part-time position they offered hoping it would lead to full-time in the not-so-distant future. 

Three months after the article came out, Blair's worst fear came true. Memos were sent out from the chief's office. Effective immediately, all civilian observers' credentials were cancelled and they were barred from riding with uniformed or plain clothes personnel. Credentials could be re-applied for and would be considered on a case by case basis. Punishment for infractions of this rule were severe, up to and including suspension or dismissal. 

Jim wanted Blair to re-apply but he said no. Blair knew there was no way he'd get his credentials back unless they disclosed Jim's Sentinel abilities and he wasn't even sure if that would work. No one was happy about it but there was nothing they could do. Blair still came into the station as a visitor but that stopped when he found out Simon got his butt chewed for it. 

Jim and Blair were tired. Like Jim had told Simon, they'd given it six months and it hadn't gotten any better. It was affecting their home life. Luckily, they had some help with that. A counselor from the local gay outreach source contacted Blair. They started attending a group for the people who were on the list. It was the only thing that kept them from losing it altogether. 

They weren't the only ones being harassed. Most of the group had experienced it. Some had lost family members. Everyone's life was impacted by that newspaper article. No good had come out of it. A good case for minding your own business Jim had stated. 

Jim's last week was long and short; long because he wanted to be away from the harassment, short because he was leaving something that, until recently, he loved very much. It wasn't that easy to leave it  
behind. 

Jim and Blair had been discussing Jim's options. Jim was leaning towards opening either a detective agency or a security firm. They knew either option would take cash. They also knew that, as a Sentinel, Jim was genetically predisposed to protecting the tribe and cop or not, he would continue to do so. 

On Jim's last day, several people took him out for a goodbye party. It was somber occasion for everyone there. Blair didn't attend that evening, this was for Jim to say goodbye. These were Jim's friends and co-workers. 

Blair was sitting on the couch when Jim got home. He quickly stopped what he was doing and held his arms out to his lover. Jim flowed into them and they held each other close. Nothing was said. There was nothing left to say. 

* * *

Chapter Two - Moving On 

New Year's Day 

Blair looked around and smiled. It had been three months since Jim's last day at the police department and things were finally back on a mostly even keel. Once he'd resigned, most of the harassment had stopped. Jim was finally relaxing again. Of course, since Jim spent most of his time at home, the loft had been cleaned within an inch of its existence. 

Jim was doing more than cleaning and Blair knew it. He had finally decided to open his own detective agency. He hadn't realized just how much work had to be done before he even opened the business. He needed a business license and a P.I. license. 

Steven was more than happy to help his brother start a business. He had surprised Jim by being very supportive of Jim and Blair. They'd talked quite a bit, especially when the harassment got bad. Jim needed someone to talk to about it besides Blair who was having his own problems. 

Simon, Daryl, Joel, Brown and Ryf had gone home a couple of hours ago and the loft was back to its pristine condition. Blair got a couple of beers and headed over to the couch. Just before he sat down, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he walked over and opened the door. 

Standing there was an older man, probably in his mid forties. He was balding with glasses. He was as tall as Jim and although not as defined as Jim, even in a suit, Blair could see he took care of himself. 

"Can I help you?" Blair asked. 

"I'm looking for James Ellison," the man said. 

Jim walked up behind Blair. "I'm James Ellison." 

"Mr. Ellison, my name is Robert Mitchell. May I come in?" 

"All right." Jim and Blair moved aside so the man could walk into the loft. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mitchell?" Jim asked, motioning to the couch. 

"It's what I believe we can do for each other," Mitchell said. "Mr. Ellison, I am aware of the problems that you and Dr. Sandburg have had with the Cascade Police Department and Rainier University." 

"If you're a lawyer, man..." Blair started. 

"I'm not a lawyer, Doctor," Mitchell said, "far from it." He paused a moment before continuing. "Mr. Ellison, what would you say if I told you that there was a way for you to do the work you love and who you love will have no bearing on your work?" 

"You have your own private police force?" 

"In a manner of speaking," Mitchell smiled. "Does the name Jackson Palmer mean anything to you?" 

"He's a multimillionaire," Jim shrugged. 

"He's a philanthropist," Blair added. "He sends kids to college, endows universities, and operates more foundations than most people realize." 

"He also funds an elite squad of men and women who are dedicated to bringing justice to the world," Mitchell said. 

"Mercenaries," Jim clarified. 

"Yes and no," Mitchell said. "We do handle a lot of cases the government can't or won't for whatever reason. Other cases are brought to our attention privately. We are a very secret, very selective group. I believe your _special_ abilities will be an asset to us, Mr. Ellison, as will yours, Dr. Sandburg." 

Jim didn't bat an eyelash. Neither did Blair but Jim heard his heart rate increase. "And what abilities would those be, Mr. Mitchell?" Jim asked. 

"I believe Dr. Sandburg referred to you as a _Sentinel_ in his dissertation," Mitchell answered. 

"You've read my dissertation?" 

"I have." 

"What makes you think I was talking about Jim?" 

"Too many clues lying around," Mitchell shrugged. "A graduate student whose upbringing and lifestyle were not what most people would consider normal suddenly keeping company with a detective whose whole life screams straight and narrow. They become partners, roommates, friends, lovers. Stop me if you've heard this before." 

"What about Blair?" Jim asked. 

"The offer is for both of you," Mitchell said. "Shadow Squad, as we are known, resides on a compound in a small town in California. Our cover is a high-tech security firm. You'll have your own house on the compound and an office at headquarters also on the compound. 

"There is a fully equipped gym, indoor and outdoor pools. The town should be adequate for most of your needs but San Francisco is only an hour's drive away, less if you catch one of our pilots in a good mood and get them to fly you in. Your salary will be six figures. It is dangerous work so you're paid accordingly. Utilities and such are paid for you and you live rent free. 

"You will be expected to participate in daily training sessions and you will learn to use and carry a gun. That is not negotiable. You may never need it but you will have one." 

"I think that last part was directed at me," Blair smiled. 

"You make quite a sales pitch," Jim said quietly. 

"Mr. Ellison, Mr. Palmer and I believe you and Dr. Sandburg both will be an asset to the squad," Mitchell told them. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. As for your sexual orientation, as long as you do your job and don't compromise the squad, you can sleep with farm animals as far as I care." That last comment got a laugh. 

"When do you need an answer?" Jim asked. 

"I understand this is a big decision," Mitchell said. He pulled a card from his pocket. "I need to hear from you one way or another by this time next week." 

"All right," Jim said, taking the card. 

"With that, I'll say good bye," Mitchell said. He stood as did Jim. They moved to the door and Jim opened it. 

"I hope you'll take us up on our offer," Mitchell said. 

"We will give it serious consideration," Jim promised. Mitchell nodded then walked out. Jim shut and locked the door behind him. 

Blair picked up the untouched beer and took a long swallow. Jim came over and picked up his beer before sitting down next to his lover. It was few minutes before either said anything. 

"Wow," Blair said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah," Jim agreed. He sighed. "It'll be like I'm back in Covert Ops." 

"I know," Blair smiled, "but this'll have one advantage over Covert Ops." 

"And what's that?" 

"Me," Blair chuckled. 

Jim reached out and took Blair's hand. "Blair, I want you to think about this very carefully," he said very quietly. "This kind of work can get very dirty. You may have to do things you'll hate yourself for the next day. You'll use people to get the information you want.... " 

Jim started to say more but Blair held up his hand to stop him. "Jim, I know that," Blair said. "I know it's an ugly job and the only glamorous part about it will be a role we have to play. You've told me enough about your days in Covert Ops that I understand that part very well. I shudder sometimes when I think about it." 

He took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Look, I realize what we'll be getting into if we decide to do this. It could be worse. It could be the government. They probably wouldn't ask or take no for an answer much less offer a six figure salary plus amenities. Whatever it is, we can do it together." 

"And the offer was to both of us," Jim mused, "not just me with you as a condition." 

"If he's not concerned with us as a couple, chances are he's open- minded," Blair added. 

"Why don't we call it a night, Chief?" Jim suggested. "It's been a very full day." 

"Suits me." 

Cuddling together, it didn't take Blair long to fall asleep but Jim had too many things running through his head. Could he go back to doing what he'd done before? Could he do it and not lose himself in the process? 

He looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. Blair was right about one thing, having him there would make a big difference. His love may run in four directions at once but he was the calming influence in Jim's life, the one person Jim knew who could make the outside world disappear, even temporarily. 

They still had a lot to talk about but it could wait. With a sigh, Jim gently kissed Blair then closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

And talk they did. 

For three days, it was all they talked about, each taking pro and con positions at different times. On the evening of the third day, they were sitting on the couch talking about the offer. 

Blair had called Jack Kelso at Rainier and asked him about Shadow Squad. Jack had heard about them. Yes, they were legitimate, very good at what they did, and very secret about how they did it. The CIA had used them on a few occasions when they couldn't handle the situation themselves. 

Jack was very impressed when Blair told him about the job offer. He told the young man to go for it, to take the job. He said that, although most agents wouldn't admit it, they had a grudging respect for the squad. Blair thanked him and hung up. Jim had listened to both sides of the conversation so he didn't need to repeat it. 

Finally Blair reached out and took Jim's hand. "Do you know just how much I love you?" he asked quietly. 

"I like to think I do." 

"I want an honest answer," Blair said. 

"Always." 

"Are you at all interested in this group? Even a little bit?" 

"Yeah, I am," Jim admitted. 

"Then why...." Blair started. 

"Because I wanted to make sure you understand exactly what this means," Jim explained. "Before I make a decision, I need to make sure you know what could happen if we join." 

"Believe me, I couldn't live with you for as long as I have and not understand," Blair said. He looked at his lover, "You want it, don't you?" 

"As a cop, there were always cases we weren't allowed to touch," Jim said. "A drug lord we couldn't touch, a rapist with diplomatic immunity, murderers who get off on technicalities. Even covert Ops couldn't take on these. It would be great to get some of those off the streets." 

Blair let go of Jim's hand and got up from the couch. Walking over to where the business card lay, he picked it up and walked back to the couch. 

"Here," Blair said, handing Jim the card, "Call him." 

"Are you sure?" Jim asked. 

"Call him." 

Jim picked up the phone as Blair sat back down. He punched in a number and waited for an answer. 

"Palmer Securities Incorporated. How may I direct your call?" 

"Robert Mitchell, please." 

"One moment, sir." 

It was picked up a minute later. "Mitchell," he said. 

"Mr. Mitchell, this is Jim Ellison." 

"Yes, Mr. Ellison? I take it you're calling about the offer." 

"Yes, I am. Blair and I have decided to accept your offer," Jim said. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Mitchell said. "How long do you think it'll take you to get ready to move?" 

"Probably a week," Jim told him. 

"Good," Mitchell said. "Tell you what. I'll get everything started here. I'll call you in the morning on a secure line and we'll discuss the particulars. After that, I'll express the paper work out to you. You can bring it back with you." 

"Sounds good," Jim said. "I'll expect your call about ten." 

"Works for me," Mitchell said. "I'll talk with you in the morning." 

"Well?" Blair asked. 

"He's going to call with specifics in the morning," Jim said. He hugged Blair to him, "Do you realize how long it's been since I've actually felt good about something?" 

"You mean other than us?" 

"Of course." Jim tipped Blair's face up and gently kissed him. "You're the one constant in my life. The only thing I can really depend on." 

"That's because I love you, Big Guy," Blair smiled. "Loving you is the best thing I've ever done." He batted his lashes at Jim. "Wanna go upstairs and snuggle?" 

"Just snuggle?" Jim asked. He pulled Blair close and began to kiss his neck. 

Blair closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, for starters," he whispered. 

Blair stood up and offered his hand to Jim. Not another word was said as they made their way upstairs. 

* * *

Chapter 3 - A New Life 

Blair looked out the window as the U-Haul made its way through the town of Alden, California. Mitchell gave them two weeks to report to the compound. They could have sent their belongings and flown but Jim suggested they drive the van themselves and sight see. Sort of a vacation before they started. 

The anthropologist thought about the last two weeks. It had been a whirlwind of activity from the time they accepted the job until they left Cascade. 

The packet from Palmer Securities arrived the morning after Mitchell called back. It had their salary, benefits and other details of their new jobs. 

It also had the personal info they'd need. The layout of their new house showed two bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs. Each bedroom had its own bathroom plus there was also a quarter bath downstairs. There was a living room, den with a fireplace, study, dining room, and a very modern kitchen. 

Mitchell told them it was their house as long as they were with the squad. They could also redecorate if they wanted to do so. 

There was a redwood deck with a built-in Jacuzzi. There were stairs that led from the deck to the swimming pool that all the squad members shared. Connected to the pool was a fully equipped gym with sauna, steam room, and eucalyptus room. 

The packet contained their home address, post office box for mail and their telephone number. A new checking account had been set up for them at the local bank. They would also help set up any other accounts they might need. 

The next thing they decided was to tell Simon and Steven. Steven was thrilled for them. He was very familiar with Palmer Industries. He was even more impressed when Jim told him about everything that went with the job. 

Simon was next. 

Several of the detectives in the Major Crime bull pen were new. Brown and Ryf were there and they greeted Jim and Blair. After that, the pair walked over to Rhonda's desk. 

"Hey, beautiful," Jim smiled. "Is the boss in?" 

"Sure is," Rhonda smiled back. "Good to see you two." 

"Nice to see you as well," Blair said. 

At Jim's knock on Simon's door, they heard a muffled 'Come'. Jim opened the door for he and Blair. 

"Well, look who's here," Simon chuckled. "You two look happy." He waved them into seats in front of his desk. 

"We are, Simon," Jim told him. 

"So what brings you down here?" Simon asked. 

"Simon," Jim began, glancing at Blair. "Simon, Blair and I are moving. We're leaving Cascade." 

Simon stared at them for a full minute before he said anything. "You're kidding," he finally said. "Has it gotten that bad?" 

"Oh, no," Blair hastily put in. "That's not why we're leaving." 

"Then why...." Simon started. 

"We've been offered very good positions with Palmer Securities," Jim said. "We decided to accept." 

"Palmer Securities," Simon said, letting out a low whistle. "Very nice. They only take the cream of the crop. Congratulations." 

"The only thing is they require their people to live near their headquarters," Blair said. 

"And that's where?" Simon asked. 

"Alden, California," Jim replied, "right outside of San Francisco." 

"I see," Simon said quietly. "Well, I'll be sorry to see you go but it's  
a hell of an opportunity." The thought of two of his best friends leaving made him a little sad. He knew long-distance friendships had a way of falling about. 

"That's why we said yes," Jim said. 

"We? You mean both of you are going to be working for them?" Simon asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"They offered me a job, too," Blair grinned. "They said my background and experience would be a real asset to them." 

"I never thought I'd see the day when you gave up teaching," Simon admitted. 

"Even if they hadn't offered me a job, I would have quit to go with Jim," Blair shrugged. Like Simon didn't already know that. 

"When are you leaving?" Simon asked. 

"First of next week," Jim told him. "Steven even checked them out for me. He said I couldn't do better than to work for Jackson Palmer." 

He pulled out his wallet and took out a piece of paper. "This is our mailing address and phone number," he said handing it to his former captain. "We're driving down." 

"Let's get together for dinner before you leave," Simon suggested. "I know Daryl would love to see you before you go." 

"Sounds good," Blair said. "Speaking of which...." 

"Yeah," Jim said picking up Blair's train of thought. "We've got to run. There's a million things we need to do before we leave." The three men stood. 

"Give me a call tomorrow and we'll set up that dinner," Simon said. He held out his hand and Jim took it. "It's been a pleasure, Jim." 

"Interesting, at least," Jim chuckled. 

Simon turned to Blair and they shook hands. "Take care of him, Sandburg," the older man said. "You know how much trouble he gets into on his own." 

"Gee, thanks, Simon." 

Blair chuckled, "Will do, Simon." 

Jim was exaggerating when he said they had a million things to do but not by much. They had thought about keeping the loft but finally decided to sell it. A realtor was coming by to see them in the morning. 

They stopped by their favorite Chinese restaurant for a quick lunch before they went box hunting. Jim wanted to buy the stuff they needed but Blair vetoed that idea. 

"Listen to someone who's moved more times than you've got white socks," Blair had said. "Liquor stores." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"They always have boxes, free ones," Blair told him, "and they work for just about everything. Newspapers, tape, old blankets and you're set." 

The papers Mitchell sent them told them the house was furnished but they could redecorate if they wanted. So, except for a few special pieces they decided to sell most of their furniture. 

The realtor was very impressed with the loft. She took a few pictures while she was there. It would go on the market the day Jim and Blair left. The realtor didn't think she'd have any trouble selling it or getting the price Jim was asking for it. 

Blair's office was packed first. After that, the boxes were put in there as they were packed. It kept them out of the way. The pair didn't realize just how much they had accumulated until they started packing. Jim said it was a good excuse to get rid of some of their junk. 

The pair was very busy. Jim reserved a truck and towbar for Jim's truck for them to pick up the morning they left, utilities would be shut off the day after that. Change of addresses were sent to various publications and a forwarding address was turned in at the post office. Simon bought Blair's car. He and Daryl were going to fix it up for the teenager. 

They decided to spend the night before they left at a hotel so they could get everything completely packed and the loft cleaned. The realtor had a company that would take care of it after they were gone. 

Simon's dinner turned out to be a small farewell party. Friends from the police department and the university were there along with Steven and Daryl. Everyone was a little sad they were leaving but their happiness for the couple was there as well. 

Their last night at the loft, Jim and Blair had their own little party. They knew one life was about to end and another was about to start. They made gentle love that night, spending much of the time kissing and holding each other. 

Blair returned to the present when he felt a hand stroke his face. He turned to see Jim glancing at him. 

"You all right?" the older man asked. 

"Yeah," Blair smiled. "Just thinking about the past couple of weeks." 

"It was hectic," Jim chuckled. 

Two miles outside Alden, they pulled up to the main gate of Palmer Securities. The gate was closed but a guard came out of the booth in front of it. 

"May I help you?" the guard asked. 

"I'm Jim Ellison and this is Blair Sandburg," Jim said. 

"Yes sir. You're expected. I need to see some identification and I need to see inside the truck." 

"No problem," Jim said. He and Blair got out their wallets and handed the guard their driver's licenses. 

When the guard handed them back, Jim got out of the cab and walked to the back of the truck. Opening the door, he and the guard climbed up. It was just a cursory inspection but Jim knew it was also necessary. 

"Thank you," the guard said as Jim got back into the cab. Reaching into the booth, he pulled out two badges. "You need to wear these at all times until your permanent badges are made. Please report to the main building. The signs will direct you. I'll tell them you're here. Welcome to Palmer Securities." 

"Thank you," Jim and Blair said in unison. 

The guard punched a number on a keypad then picked up the phone. The gate slid open and Jim drove through. A minute later, they pulled up in front of a building that was five stories tall and as long as a football field. 

They didn't get very far into the building when a young woman walked up to them. 

"Mr. Ellison, Dr. Sandburg, I'm Lenore Marks," she said, shaking their hands. "Mr. Mitchell is in a meeting right now and asked me to get you started. If you'll come with me." 

They followed her into an elevator. She pressed a button and they began to descend. Nothing was said until the elevator stopped and they got off. 

"You'll get the full tour in the next day or two," she said. "Right now, we just want to get things started so you can get settled." 

They walked into an office. The man sitting behind the desk looked up. "Blair Sandburg, Jim Ellison, this is John Terry," Marks said. "He'll get you started on the security clearance. Once that's done, just give me a call and I'll show you to your house. Gentlemen." She nodded and left. 

"If you'll have a seat, we'll get started," Terry said, motioning to two chairs. 

Paperwork is still paperwork, boring and tedious no matter what the business. Blair was sure that was an axiom somewhere. The paperwork was finished two hours later but both men where sure there would be more coming. 

Just as they finished, Ms. Marks returned. They went outside, Jim and Blair getting back in the truck and Ms. Marks in a golf cart. About a mile from headquarters she stopped in front of a two story house while the truck pulled into the drive. 

The trio got out and walked up to the door. It was a keyless entry. It required a key card and a five digit number that had to be entered on a key pad outside and inside. Once inside, Blair and Jim came to a dead stop. 

"It's beautiful," Blair said quietly. 

"You said it, Chief," Jim agreed. 

The living room was bright and airy. The far wall was almost entirely windows. In the center were large glass doors that led to the outside deck. To the left was the den and a bedroom, and to the right, the kitchen, dining room and study. 

"Welcome to your new home, gentlemen," Ms. Marks smiled. "Shall I send over some people to help you unload?" 

"No, thanks," Jim told her. "We can manage it." 

"I'll leave you to it then," she said. "You have a nine a.m. appointment at headquarters." 

"We'll be there," Blair said. 

"Shall we take a look around?" Jim suggested after Lenore had gone. 

"Starting with the upstairs," Blair said, looking up. 

Upstairs reminded them of the loft. There was a wrought iron bannister that ran from the right wall to the staircase that ended by the left. The doors to the bedrooms were next to each other while the outside doors to the bathroom were by the walls. The bedrooms were mirrors of each other. They took the one on the right because it had an unobstructed view from the window. 

It took two hours to get the truck unloaded because Jim insisted on putting the boxes in whatever room they belonged in. Blair suggested they just put everything in the garage but Jim glared at him. The younger man muttered something about third world dictators under his breath and got cuffed on the back of his head. 

After unloading the truck, Jim drove to town with Blair driving his truck and turned in the moving van. They stopped by a grocery store to pick up supplies for the next few days then headed back to the compound. 

They unpacked for a few hours stopping when the sun began to set. They had a light dinner then turned in for the night. They knew the next few days were going to be busy and they wanted to be rested. 

* * *

Chapter 4 - Team Players 

At five before nine, Jim and Blair walked into headquarters. They were heading for the desk when a young black man intercepted them. 

"Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg?" he asked. At their nods, he continued. "I'm Steve Patterson. If you'll come with me, Cap is waiting for you along with the rest of the Squad. 

Steve was an inch shorter than Jim. He appeared to be too skinny for his height but Jim could see the muscle definition under his shirt. Steve was no awkward teenager, that much was certain. 

They stopped by the desk and picked up Jim and Blair's badges. They walked to the end of the hall. Steve ran his badge through the scanner in front of an elevator. When the door opened, they walked on and the doors closed. Steve pressed an up arrow and they began to ascend. 

"This is the only elevator that goes to either the top floor or the lower basement," Steve explained. "Only squad members have access to either of them. The only people who have higher clearance than the squad are Cap and the Bossman." 

"Cap?" Blair asked. 

"Sorry," Steve chuckled. "Robert Mitchell. Cap is his code name." 

"And the Bossman would be Jackson Palmer," Jim said. 

"That's him," Steve said. 

The door opened and they exited the elevator. "Your offices are on this floor," Steve said as they made their way down the hall. "Right now, every one is in the meeting room." 

The meeting room was large and airy. One wall was floor to ceiling windows. Probably bullet-proof, Jim thought. 

The group in the room took notice of the newcomers, looking at them briefly before returning to what they were doing. The two men wondered if this group knew about Jim's abilities. If they did, they didn't act like it. 

"Refreshments are that way," Steve directed, pointing to a bar at the end of the room. "Help yourselves to whatever you want. We'll be starting in about five minutes." He gave them a smile then walked over to the table. 

Blair and Jim got coffee then sat down at the table. As they did, Mitchell walked into the room. 

"Morning, people," he said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Glad to see you're all here." 

He looked at Jim and Blair. "Glad you made it here safely," he greeted them. 

"So are we," Blair smiled. 

"This is James Ellison, code name Watchman," Mitchell said, "and Dr. Blair Sandburg code name Shaman. By the way, Jim, everyone here knows about your heightened senses. They've read both your files and you'll read theirs. Secrets like that can be dangerous in this group." He smiled. "They may tease you about it but something tells me you can give as good as you get." 

"I think I can handle it," Jim smiled. 

"Let me introduce everyone," Mitchell said. "You've already met Steve Patterson, code name Kid. Undercover. 

"Derek Cartwright, code name Sysop. He handles everything having to do with our computers. 

"Daniel Madsen, code name Lineman. He's our electronics expert. 

"Tony Villanova, code name Gunner. He's the weapons expert and one of our pilots. 

"Dr. Andrea Villanova, code name Cook. She runs our chemistry lab. 

"Summer Skye, Winter Skye, code names Lingo 1 and 2. Fluent in a dozen languages each, passable in a dozen more and our resident code breakers. 

"Santiago Cantos, code name Mustang. If it has wheels he can drive it. He's also our other pilot. 

"Michael Thomas, code name Professor. He's head of research. 

"Tila Stratton, code name Beauty. She is also undercover." 

Blair watched Jim look at each member and catalog them. As time went by, more details would be added to his mental files. The young man smiled. Once a cop, always a cop. 

"Jim, I imagine your weapon skills and hand-to-hand skills are all in good shape," Mitchell said. "Blair, the same probably can't be said for you." 

"No," Blair admitted. "I'm not much of a fighter and I've only held a gun a few times and have never fired one." He paused for a moment. "Well, not when I wasn't high or uninjured." The others looked at him. "It's a long story." 

"Everyone on the squad learns hand to hand," Mitchell said. "Everyone carries a gun with the exception of Summer and Winter who are only sixteen. They can, however, shoot and shoot well. Officially, you'll be licensed to carry a concealed weapon so you won't have any problems in town. 

"Gunner will handle your weapons training. He'll find you a suitable weapon. Santiago will handle your hand-to-hand training, although I'm sure Jim will help you as well." 

"You'll finally have a reason to punch me," Jim smiled. 

"Like I've ever needed one," was the retort. 

"Pay up," Daniel said, holding out his hand to Santiago. 

"You can't be sure," Santiago said. 

"Excuse me," Daniel said, looking at Blair, "how long have you two been lovers?" 

"Almost two years," Blair answered without thinking. Jim just sighed. 

"Daniel, you've all the subtlety of a dog in heat," Andrea said. 

"Derek, put him back on his leash," Michael smirked. 

"Na," Derek deadpanned, "he enjoys it too much." 

Mitchell sighed. "Thus ends your welcome to the squad. May God help us. Now back to business. Michael, how's the research on Sampriss Company?" 

"Slow," Michael sighed. "Dummy corporations which lead to other dummies which lead to other dummies which lead back to the first dummies." 

"Any idea on time?" 

"Unknown," Derek answered. "There's a chink in there somewhere. We just have to find it and we don't know how long that will take." 

"All right. Just keep me updated." Mitchell looked at Jim and Blair and explained. "Sampriss is owned by one Marcus Steven Cates. He is this country's biggest importer, manufacturer, and distributor of heroin, cocaine, LSD, you name it. He has bases in Europe, Asia, and South America, as well as Mexico. He brings in illegals to work in his labs. You've heard the song before, I'm sure." 

"I've never heard of Cates," Jim remarked. 

"And you probably won't," Steve added. "Once you're in his group, the only way out is feet first. He's been operating for fifteen years that we know of. No arrests, no convictions." 

"In that time, there have been at least a hundred murders attributed to his inner circle," Derek said. "Most of the bodies haven't been found." 

"So we're going after him?" Blair asked. 

"We're going to collapse his empire," Mitchell told him. "We'll let the government pick it up from there." 

"They have all the fun," Daniel pouted. 

"All right, get out of here and see if you can actually get some work done," Mitchell told them. "Jim, Blair, Gunner, Santiago, and Derek stick around." 

"Bar opens at six tonight," Michael said. "Steaks hit the fire at seven. Anyone not there by then is S.O.L." He looked at Jim and Blair. "Party at the pool tonight. You will be there, right?" 

"Sure," Jim said. 

"Derek, are their laptops ready?" Mitchell asked. 

"Ready and waiting," Derek nodded. 

"Blair, Gunner will take you out to the range after lunch and get you started," Mitchell said. "Tai chi is at seven weekday mornings. Not required but everyone usually attends. You and Santiago can work out a schedule for your training." 

"Sounds good to me," Blair nodded. 

"You're gonna be sore for a week or so," Santiago told Blair, "But I think you'll do all right." 

"And I'll help," Jim smiled. 

"As for weapons, most of what we do is defense not offense," Gunner said. "They are some dangerous people out there and we do what we have to do to survive." No one said anything for a few moments. 

"Let's get you to your offices," Mitchell finally said. "Derek can get you started on your laptops. Right this way, gentlemen." 

"He calls them gentlemen," Gunner said as he, Derek, and Santiago followed the others. 

"He knows you too well to call you a gentleman," Santiago said, "except as a joke." 

"Or a slur," Derek added. Gunner remained wisely silent. 

The day flew by and it was time to call it quits before they realized it. Blair now sported a shoulder holster as did Jim. Jim carried a .357 while Blair's gun was a .45. After an hour with Gunner, Blair was hitting the target. Accuracy would come with practice. 

The laptops went home with them so they could work if they needed or surf the net if they wanted. Add to that, Derek told them that the squad played online. At the present time, they were involved in a murder mystery. 

The party at the pool gave Jim more for his mental files. Michael, tall and lean with dark hair and hazel eyes, was lying on his side on a chaise lounge. Santiago who had black hair, dark eyes and skin with a muscular body was squeezed in next to him. 

Andrea was playing volley ball in the pool with Summer, Winter, and Steve. Andrea was slender with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Summer and Winter were identical twins. They had long blonde hair, blue eyes and were already pretty enough to turn heads. 

Gunner was tending bar. Like Michael, he was tall and lean but that's where the resemblance ended. While Michael had pale skin, Gunner's olive complexion spoke of an Italian heritage. His dark hair was thinning on top and military short in back. 

Derek and Daniel were sitting on the steps leading to the shallow end of the pool. Both were muscular, Daniel more so than Derek. Daniel's dark brown hair was slightly longer than Blair's. Derek's light brown hair was collar length. 

Tila was sitting on a stool at the bar, her ebony skin glistening with water. She was at least six feet tall, most of which was leg, Jim thought. Her long black hair was pulled back and her brown eyes saw everything. 

"Hey guys," Gunner said as Jim and Blair walked over to the bar. "What can I get you?" 

"Beer," Jim said and Blair nodded. 

"Coming up," Gunner said. He pulled two bottles out of the cooler, opened them and set them on the bar. 

"Thanks," Blair said. 

"You seem a little dazed," Tila remarked to Blair. 

"I am a little," Blair admitted. 

"Don't worry, it'll pass," Gunner said. "If we seem a little eccentric to you, it's because we need it to balance the rest of our lives." 

"It does seem to be a rather. . .diverse group," Jim said. 

"Nicely said," Tila chuckled. 

"Actually, we're damned crazy," Gunner shrugged. "We work hard and we like to play." 

"Like the murder mystery online," Blair said. 

"Exactly," Gunner said. "Michael writes and runs those. They're good but his spy/counter spy ones are great." 

"He's ex-MI-6 so they'd better be good," Tila said. 

"What about you?" Blair asked. 

"I taught criminology at NYU," she said. "I quit when a student tried to kill me over a grade. For fun, I garden. What about you two?" 

"Ex-cop," Jim said. "Blair and I were outed in a newspaper and after six months, I'd had all the harassment I could stand so I resigned. I like to camp and fish. 

"I was teaching anthropology," Blair told them. "Between working with Jim and teaching, who had time for hobbies? Jim and I do go camping a lot." 

"I love to cook," Gunner shrugged. 

"And he's good at it," Andrea said, walking up. She was a little taller than Blair. "I am not." 

"He made this triple chocolate cake for my birthday which was to die for," Tila said. 

"I generally do the birthday parties and get togethers," Gunner said. "You wanna have a party? I put it together and you pay for it." 

"Sounds reasonable," Jim nodded. 

"Daniel is into photography," Gunner told them. "Michael does all kinds of arts and crafts. Santiago is a jewelry smith and Andrea sews as does Derek. A couple of specialty stores in San Francisco carry their stuff. Santiago sells his stuff as well. Steve is restoring a classic car. Summer and Winter make and furnish doll houses." 

"Better get the steaks on," Tila said interrupting him, "before these animals get restless." 

It was almost eleven when Blair and Jim got back to their house. After a quick shower they climbed into bed. 

"So how are you feeling?" Jim asked as he pulled Blair to him. 

"Pretty good," Blair told him. "It's going to take me a while to get used to carrying a gun though." 

"I know, babe," Jim said, dropping a kiss on his lover curls. "Are we going to Tai chi in the morning?" 

"I think we should," Blair yawned. He snuggled closer. 

"It's been a long day," Jim smiled, "but this weekend. . . " 

"Promises, promises," Blair chuckled quietly. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

Chapter 6 - Aftermath 

Jim turned over in his sleep and reached for his lover. His eyes opened when he found nothing there. Coming instantly awake, he opened his hearing. He located the familiar heartbeat downstairs. He got out of bed, pulled on his robe and went downstairs. 

He found Blair standing by the railing on the deck. Jim stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching Blair. If Blair knew he was there, he gave no sign of it. 

Jim finally walked on to the deck and stood next to Blair with his back to the railing. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Blair answered. "Did I wake you?" 

"Only when I reached out for you and you weren't there," Jim told him. "Stargazing?" 

"Thinking," Blair said. 

"About the mission," Jim stated and Blair nodded. "Having problems?" 

"Not really," Blair shrugged, "and that's part of the problem." 

"I'm confused," Jim said. "Since when is not having a problem a problem?" 

"Jim, before this mission, the only time I'd fired a weapon like that machine gun was here on the firing range," Blair said. "It didn't occur to me until we got back on the plane that I may have killed one of those guards." 

"It's a possibility," Jim conceded. "Blair, I know you value all human life...." 

"But sometimes the end justifies the means," Blair finished. "In order to get the hostages out, some of those guards may have had to die." 

"We got all the hostages out, Chief," Jim reminded him. 

"I know." 

"Do you regret us coming here?" Jim's voice was quiet. 

"No, I don't," Blair smiled. "Neither of us make friends easily, Jim. Even at the station, it took a while before they accepted me. Here, it was different. Here, they accepted us for who and what we are and went on. We didn't have to prove ourselves, not much anyway, because they knew if we weren't good at what we did, we wouldn't be here. I like how that feels." 

Jim returned Blair's smile. He understood completely. "So do I, babe, so do I." 

He pulled Blair to him. "Feel like coming back to bed?" 

"With you? Always." They walked inside shutting the door behind them and headed upstairs. 

The media picked up on the hostages' release and were waiting for them when they got off a plane in New York City. They'd been flown there after spending the night at the military base. It was speculated that it had been a special ops job but the United States denied all knowledge of the rescue as did all the other nations involved. 

When asked about their rescue, the only thing the hostages could tell them was that it was group of people that never identified themselves. No names had been used, no country had been mentioned. One had thought he heard an English accent. Another said he heard someone swearing in what sounded like Italian. 

The squad paid no attention to the media circus. To them, it was just another job, just another day at the office. They filed their reports and went on about their business. They only thing that even drew their notice was the five figure bonus that appeared in their bank accounts. 

The money didn't matter that much to Jim and Blair. It did mean that Blair could drive a car he didn't have to worry about breaking down on him every week. It also meant they could spend a long weekend in San Francisco and not worry about breaking their bank accounts. 

Tila helped Blair start a garden. Now part of their deck held his herb garden. He would open the patio door and the scents would drift in. Jim said he liked that fragrance better than flowers. 

Like Steve, Jim started working on restoring a classic car. He found a '57 T-bird for five hundred dollars. It needed a lot of work; it didn't even run. Jim spent most Sundays working on it. 

Life was good. 

Unfortunately, things wouldn't stay quiet. They couldn't. . . not for the Shadow Squad. 

The End 


End file.
